Ed Edd n Eddy season 1
by ed edd n eddy fan
Summary: This is my version of Ed Edd n Eddy season 1 see the Eds meet new friend and enemy and avoid being Eaten by the fierce Edzilla
1. Chapter 1

Note Ed Edd n Eddy are owned by Danny antoucie and Aka studios and some things are from land of the lost and that's owned by Sid and Marty kroft so lets get started.

Ed Edd n Eddy season one

Episode 1 Chaka part 1

Opening scene a gallimimuse herd is feeding in a field. In the bushes the Eds are watching the herd aren't they cool said Ed they maybe cool Ed but their wild animals and that makes them dangerous said Edd I'll think I name them spot said Ed spot that things not a dog you idiot said Eddy Roar! Said a Edzilla. It's that Edzilla lets get going before he see's us said Edd as they ran to the forest. With the herd the leader looked up and see the Edzilla looking around for pry with the Eds they where running for their lives roar! Said the Edzilla as it see's the herd with the herd the leader and judge's the distance of the Edzilla then the leader gave a warning sound and the ran just as the Edzilla reach the area and it gave up the chase cause the herd was moving faster then the Edzilla went back into the forest. With the Eds they stopped near a tree well that was close said Eddy again said Edd I wonder why he so grumpy said Ed it's not that he is grumpy he has the urge to survive said Edd yah he doesn't matter what or who he eats said Eddy can we go home now said Ed yah shockhead I got some pidgins to scam said Eddy no Eddy we need to study the animals said Edd why said Eddy cause the animals are rarely study now I'm going to go back to the cave Eddy Ed stay here and Ed don't blow up the forest okay said Ed soon Edd left. As soon as Edd left Ed and Eddy heard some voices so they went out into a clearing but they where behind a log and they saw some what looked like some three ape people and it looked like they where trying to make a fire what are they said Ed who cares where going to make some money come on knowing Shockhead he going to so see this said Eddy as he got ready to leave. Rooooaaar! Said the same Edzilla that attack the herd and it looked down at the ape people and started to move at them as three of them started to back up the littlest one trip and sprain his leg aww the poor ape thing said Ed soon the little one dragged himself behind a rock and the Edzilla ran past him and chased the other two Roooaaar! Said the Edzilla. With Ed and Eddy they ran where the little one was at its okay where here to help you said Ed come on Ed lets get out of here said Eddy but Eddy said Ed fine said Eddy as he picked up the little one and ran off with Ed back into but unfourforitly unknown to them the Edzilla saw them and started to go after them. Roar said The Edzilla he coming Eddy he's Coming said Ed Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr said the Edzilla as it was catching up to them hurry said Ed luckily for them the Edzilla got stuck on some trees that where close together Roar! Roooooaaaaar said the Edzilla u gumba Chaka said both of the ape people then the Edzilla looked back and got out of the trees and charged at the monkey people Roooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Said the Edzilla and cue soon Eddy Ed and the little ape person where back at the tree Ed what where you thinking you could have been killed said cause if I didn't he would have been eaten so what you think it is Eddy I don't probably some monkey said Eddy maybe he's smart hi cousin said Ed as held up his hand and Eddy facepulm. My names Ed and this Eddy said Ed, Ed Eddy hey Chaka said Chaka we are humans, humans said Ed humans humane pauke paukunie said Chaka hey here's your answer lumpy he not and ape he's a pauke whatever that is said Edd. Soon Edd came well grumpy still in the meadow and he was chasing some monkey what appears to be a snack I guess—who's this said Edd he's grumpy's snack said Eddy looks like some chimp said Edd as he took out his magnify glass he's a pauke his leg is broken said Ed. lucky I know medical science come on lets take him too the cave said Edd okay black screen

**Alright that was the first chapter slash episode of my story hope you enjoyed it i'm going to start putting in more.**


	2. episode 1 Chaka part 2

Note I don't own any of this rightful owner Danny anottice and paukunie and the name Grumpy Sid and Marty kroft.

Episode 1 Chaka part 2

Soon the Eds and Chaka got to cave the cave was on a cliff the only way up to it was the rock steps. How we get him to the cave said Ed will use the basket Ed you come with me Eddy you stay here with are friend said Edd fine said Eddy soon Edd and Ed went up to the cave and got out the basket. Unknown to them the Edzilla was coming out of the forest soon Edd and Ed lowered the basket down hey Eddy put Chaka in the basket said Edd okay Said Eddy as he carry and put Chaka in the basket okay get him up said Eddy. Soon they where pulling the basket up but then. Roar, Roar said the Edzilla witch caused Eddy to look back in surprise and so did Edd Ed and Chaka who was still in the basket. Oh no Grumpy not now said Edd Roar said Grumpy as he looked all four of them then started to come at them Eddy go back and get Chaka quick lower him Shockhead said Eddy as the basket came back down then Eddy grab Chaka and hid behind a big rock. Ed in the cave said Edd as he and Ed ran into the cave just as Grumpy got their Roar said grumpy as he looked in the cave then he looked down and bit the rope and pick up the basket and threw it at the cliff wall Roooaaar said Grumpy as Edd and Ed pulled up the rope and looked at the cut half oh no said Ed Roar, Roooaaar Roooaaaar said Grumpy. Hey shockhead where all right said Eddy look out Eddy said Edd as Grumpy looked down at the but luckily Eddy and Chaka duck so he couldn't see him Roar, Roar, said Grumpy as looked back into the cave Rooooooooooaaaaaar! Said Grumpy what now Edd said Eddy causing grumpy to look back at the rock but Eddy and Chaka ducked soon looked closely at the rock closely then looked back at the cave. Stay where you are Eddy said Edd okay said Eddy he never learns dose he said Edd as he saw Grumpy looking back at the wall no said Ed come on we better get the fly swatter said Edd but theirs no fly's her said Ed no Ed for Grumpy said Edd oh Said Ed. Soon they got a big wooden stick and waited for Grumpy to open his mouth Then Grumpy open his mouth and they jam it in his mouth. Roooaaar Rooooooooooaaaaaar cried Grumpy in pain the he turn and walked back into the forest soon he gets it out of his mouth then he walked deeper into the forest. You big dope said Ed now Ed you can't call Grumpy names it's not his fault that he unintelligent said Edd. Hey shock head said Eddy are you guys all right said Edd yah, yah and you said Eddy fine Said Edd easy buddy said Eddy as he put Chaka down you can come on up now Eddy said Ed uh ho no we can't said Eddy as he grab a piece of the cut rope will throw are half down and you can tie it up said Edd as he threw down their half and Eddy tied up his End and they got Chaka in the cave.

{Later that day}

Edd and Ed where helping get Chaka's leg better while Eddy was relaxing Ed get some boil water here my start a fire machine said Edd okay said Ed soon he started a fire witch got Chaka's interest careful not to burn it said Eddy. Water can Burn said Ed the way you cook said cool said that's enough guys we need to keep helping fixing his leg said Edd okay geez learn to have fun Shockhead. I know how to have fun said Edd oh really like the time you thought cleaning was fun said Eddy cleaning is fun then Edd looked at the camera remember kids always clean your room said Edd. Who are you talking to said Eddy I know how to fix his leg said Ed as suddenly has a stick and was about to hammer Chaka Ed put that down okay black screen .

**alright second chapter third chapter coming up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3 episode 1 part 3

Note Ed Edd n Edd own by Aka studios Danny antoucie and some land of lost stuff from Sid and Marty kroft

episode 1 part 3

{Later that night}

Edd manage to put a caster on his leg you've been very Lucky Chaka your factor should heal in about one day why am I talking to you don't understand English do you said Edd he can learn can we keep him. No Ed people don't keep other people even if it's an ape person okay now lets get some sleep said Edd okay night said Eddy and E but Chaka went towards the fire mana oh ta but Eddy grab his arm hay are you crazy you'll catch on fire said Eddy.

Later

As the Eds where asleep Chaka got up and took Edd's machine and left the cave and he climb down and went into the forest unknown to him the Eds where following him as Chaka got to a clearing and see's Grumpy looking down at something soon Chaka turn around and ran backed into the Eds hold it little fela said Edd why he running from us said Ed here's the Reason he took my machine must of want to show it to his people to make Fire said Edd what they already know how to make fire with sticks and stones said Eddy I guess this is magic to him said Edd suddenly the two ape people came out of the bushes and aim sticks with sharp points at the end. Uh ho I was afraid of this said Edd afraid of what said Ed they think we captured Chaka said Edd. Chaka grab a stick and pointed it towards the Eds so this how you treat a friend said Eddy he might not consider us friends Eddy said Eddy what after all that trouble said Eddy but we saved him from grumpy and fixed his leg said Ed then Edd pulled out his machine and the ape people looked in amazement. Rooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaar its grumpy said Eddy as they looked and saw Grumpy charging at them both the Eds and ape people ran in a different direction I never thought I'll be happy to see grumpy said Eddy as they ran up the rock steps to the cave just as grumpy came out of the forest Ed get the fly swatter said Edd as they enter the cave and got the flyswatter ready as grumpy looked in the cave. Suddenly grumpy backed up from the cave Roar Roooaaar Roooaaaar said grumpy as he went back into the forest. The eds soon put down the flyswatter well what do you know he can learn things said Edd hay you think well make him play fetch said Ed I'll be play dead for real said Eddy you know its funny how things turn out I mean we save Chaka from Grumpy and Grumpy saved us from Chaka but i'm sad I thought he was our friend said Ed will it takes trust to get a friend Ed maybe next time he could be our friend now lets get back to bed said Edd.

{The next day}

Eddy was soon getting up but since he was still tired he was still sleepy until he hit his face on the cave wall ow stupid cave said Eddy then Eddy saw something out in the cave entrance Ed Edd wake up said Eddy what is it said Ed it isn't Grumpy again is it said Edd no theirs food at the front of the cave said Eddy soon they got to the entrance and saw a lot of fruit in front of cave. Whoa where did this come from said Ed look some footprints I think Chaka paid us a visit in the middle of the night I think he wants to be friends with us after all said Edd so dose that mean will get to see him again said Ed it doesn't surprise me said Edd who cares lets eat Said Eddy soon they digged in unknown to them Chaka watch them in the bushes then he turn around and left. But meanwhile deep in the forest grumpy is on the hunt then he growled at the camera and cue end black screen.

**alright their was the first was it good cause your going to get the second episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

owner of Danny antoucie and some land of the lost Sid and Mary kroft.

episode two Sleek stack

one morning in peach creek and in the cave the Eds where busy with each things Ed was building a giant butter toast Eddy was relaxing [yah like Eddy going to do work] and Edd was checking their water supply and saw they ran out of water. is any one thirsty? asked Edd uh ho said Eddy oh I am said Ed good have fun going to the watering hole said Edd as he handed Ed the water cartons oh boy said Ed as he ran out and fell off the cliff and face planted the ground i'm okay said Ed might want to go with him Eddy said Edd fine said Eddy as he got off his rock chair and climb down and both Eddy and Ed went into the forest. soon they where at a big raven that has a rock that connects to the other side um Eddy are you sure this the right way to the watering hole? relax this is a shortcut said Eddy as they cross the raven by walking across the rock. soon Eddy and Ed came upon a abandon temple what it looked like well their where three entrance's some pillar's that were either standing or broken and their was a arch to the entrance of the temple whoa this place is cool said Ed oh this a perfect place with our second mummy scam but this time we got a real temple come on lets tell shockhead about this said Eddy okay said Ed. soon they left the temple and went across the ravine again and went back into their forest will the one that they lived in meanwhile up ahead Chaka was wandering the area till he heard something and he ran and hid in a nearby rock and saw Eddy and Ed. he watch as Eddy pulled out his cellphone and called Edd. whats up Edd no i didn't get the water yet yes but listen we discovered a lost city okay will meet you their by said Eddy. what he say Eddy? he said we get the water then will meet him near the rock bridge said Eddy hay whats that? said Ed as he pointed at the rock and Chaka started ruining its Chaka after him said Eddy as he chased Chaka and left Ed behind. As Eddy manage to catch up they both stop and saw a triceratops witch was eating soon it notice them then it started to charge RUN AWAY! screamed Eddy as he and Chaka ran from the charging triceratops soon they got where Ed was Ed get behind the rock said Eddy as he and Chaka got behind the rock. But Ed wasn't listening what? said then the triceratops came and threw Ed up in the air and the triceratops left soon came ed back down and hit the ground so hard he went trough it i'm okay said Ed as he got off and sat down with Chaka and Eddy so Chaka long time no see said Eddy friend said Ed as he held out his hand Friend said Chaka as he just said it instead of shaking his hand hey look he still wearing the cast we gave him said Ed docent sure-prize me Edd tie cast to good i got just the thing said Eddy. As he got out some scissors and cut the rope that was holding the cast alright lets go said Eddy but what about him said Ed eh he'll find his way home go on Chaka go home see now come on said Eddy. So they left but Chaka followed them.

{2 hours later}

Eddy and Ed and Chaka were at the rock bridge um inset Edd supposed to meet us here said Ed he probably went to the other side now come on said Eddy as he and Ed and Chaka went to the other side until they where in the middle of the forest where two pillars are at witch one had some writing on it as Ed looked around he read the writing beware of sleek stake said Ed beware of what said Eddy sweat-aka said Chaka whats wrong with him said Eddy. sweat-aka said Chaka he seems to be saying random words said Ed wait maybe its for this hey Chaka hey where he go said Eddy as he saw Chaka gone oh well come on Ed this way said Eddy okay said Ed suddenly just as Eddy and Ed left three reptile humanoid creatures came out and followed were Eddy and Ed went. with Eddy and Ed the were near the middle entrance of the temple hey look where not lost any more see their where we came in said Eddy as he pointed to the arch. hey whats that said Ed as he saw the three reptile things coming at them and before Eddy and Ed can run the reptile's grab them and dragged them inside the temple.

{meanwhile with Chaka}

He was running out of the forest and bumped into Edd whoa hey Chaka whats wrong Ed, Eddy said Chaka something happen to Eddy and Ed? asked Edd sweat- aka said Chaka sweat-aka i don't know what that means but obviousness their in trouble come on lets go said Edd as they went back into the forest.

{meanwhile with Eddy and Ed}

they where in a net over a pit hey Eddy i'm scared said Ed that's nice your crushing me said Eddy what where those things that caught us said Ed I think those where sleek stack Roooooaaaaar! said The thing in the pit. its awake again said Eddy i hope its not hungry said Ed i think it is said Eddy Ah! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN GET ME OUT GET ME OUT! screamed Ed as he sung the net cussing it to crash into the wall nice mono brow lets get out of here said Eddy as they got up but unlucky for them the sleek stack heard them and came into the room and started moving towards them. Can't we talk about this with a jawbreaker said Eddy as the got closer to them.

{meanwhile outside the Temple }

Edd and Chaka made it to the arch Ed and Eddy are Here this quite a place said Edd then Chaka grab his hand and pulled him to the drop water cartons but unknown to them a big Allosaurs was coming out of the forest cause the Temple was his territory then he see's Edd and Chaka and ran towards them lucky Edd and Chaka got in the middle entrance Roooooooooaaaaaaaaar! said the Allosaurs as Edd and Chaka got in then the Allosaurs left. that was a big Allosaurs then Edd grab a stick and lit a fire here it well help us see come on Chaka said Edd as they went in deeper.

{meanwhile with Eddy and Ed }

They where back above the pit oh i'm so bored hey Eddy wanna play I spy said Ed no said Eddy please said Ed no said Eddy please said Ed NO! said Eddy roooooooooaaaaaaaar! said the thing can it just eat us all ready said Eddy are we in a hurry? asked Ed I just want to know what it looks like it smells awful said Eddy if only i brought my laser canon said Ed earth to Ed said Eddy.

{with Edd and Chaka}

They where wondering around the hallway tunnels sweat- aka said Chaka don't worry Chaka i wont let them get you said Edd then he heard a hissing noise and saw a Sleek stack behind them. so Edd put the torch in front of him witch the Sleek stack backed off and left. So that was a sleek stack uh boy that was scary come on said Edd as he and Chaka continue forward then another sleek stack got in front of him Back! Back! said Edd as he drove the sleek stack back. Nearby Eddy notice the light of the torch hey Ed look said Eddy what is it? said Ed i think its Edd said Eddy EDD, EDD, yelled both of them where coming said Edd suddenly as Edd came into the pit room a sleek stack was at the side of him luckily Edd shined the torch at it forcing it to move back. Then Edd gave the torch to Chaka and Chaka shined the torch at the sleek stack soon Edd got to the net and pulled out his trusty knife and he gave it to Eddy and Eddy started to cut the net come on said Eddy Edd watch out said Ed as another sleek stack came in and move towards Edd and Edd started to back up. then another one came in and Chaka shine the light at it causing the other one to move towards him then Chaka shine the torch at it again but the other one knock it out of his hands causing the torch to fall in the pit and it made a big bright light witch caused 3 sleek stacks to leave and Eddy and Ed got out and the Eds and Chaka ran out. of the temple and went across the rock and into their forest friend said Chaka as he stuck his hand yay handshake said Ed as he grab Chaka's hand but instead of a shake Chaka kissed it then Chaka left well he almost got it come on lets go home said Eddy wait a minute Eddy you guys forgot something said Edd as he held up the water containers oh no that's how we got in this mess said Eddy as both he and Ed left to the watering hole.

**phew well that was the first appearance of the sleek stack how you like it q/a no trolls.**


	5. Chapter 5 episode three

owner of Danny antoucie and some land of the lost Sid and Mary kroft.

episode three dopey

one day in peach creek Eddy and Ed where getting some straw berry's for dessert and unlike in the real world the berry's are big I don't see why shockhead build this cart to be so he- hey whats that said Ed as he some thing in the bushes. oh that's just some boulder said Eddy but Ed just checked it out and saw it was a hatch egg cool said Ed come on lumpy help me with this said Eddy as he was trying hard to pull the cart okay said Ed as he ran towards the cart and pushed the cart so hard the cart went flying into the air and landed near the berry bush and the force of impact caused the berry's into the cart. well that was easy said Eddy then they both heard some thing in the bushes and saw a baby apatosaurs cool so that what hatch out of the egg he's cute said Ed he might be dangerous said Eddy but apatosaurs are herbivores said Ed yah but he can step on you said Eddy but he's so little said Ed looks dopey said Eddy good idea Eddy i call him dopey here dopey have a berry said Ed soon dopey run towards them for the berry so Eddy Eddy grab Ed and ran between some trees and Dopey got stuck between the Trees and started crying out for help. we got to help him Eddy said Ed well you wanted to give him a berry well give it to him maybe that might shut him up said Eddy okay here you go dopey said Ed as he placed it in front of dopey and dopey lean down and ate it. look Eddy he like's it said Ed but once dopey finish it he started to cry again but this time louder witch the other animals heard it like the triceratops the gallimimuse herd and Grumpy and Grumpy so he started to follow the sound with his great hearing. come Ed we need to get out of here before the other animals mainly the meat eaters looking for a free meal said Eddy but what him we can't just leave him said Ed well you want me to do i don't know how to get dig animals out of trees said Eddy i know what to do said Ed as he suddenly has a straw berry in his hand and gave it to Dopey and dopey ate it again then they heard a roar. oh no that's grumpy looking for lunch said Eddy, Eddy do something said Ed i know what to do said Eddy as he put on a mask from courage the cowardly dog oh Ga boga, boga said Eddy of course that scared dopey witch cause him to move back and out of the trees. okay their now lets get out of here said Eddy but what about dopey said Eddy but what about dopey said Ed theirs nothing else we could do said Eddy Rooooooaaaaaar said grumpy as he came out of the trees and chased dopey while Ed and Eddy ran the other way. soon they stopped to catch their breath that was close said Eddy do you think grumpy got him said Ed most likely its the law of the wild said Eddy that's not a fair law said Ed that's how it is the bigger you are the most chance's you survive come on lets go around said Eddy as he and Ed got up and went to the cart.

{1 minute later}

Eddy and Ed where pulling the cart back to the cave boy dopey was cute said Ed don't mention him even tough it would be awesome to have a big animal wait why dose the cart feel lighter said Eddy. then they both turn around and saw that dopey ate their dessert well have some lunch dopey said Eddy as he was angry he's alive grumpy didn't get him after all said Ed yah alive and fat said Eddy. your mad at him said Ed well he just ate our dessert said Eddy but he's so cute how can you be mad at a face like that said Ed easy come on lets go back to the cave before he eats are cart said Eddy soon Eddy Ed pulled the cart towards the cave with dopey following them.

{ 3 minute later }

Eddy and Ed were finally back at the cave with Edd waiting for them um what happen to the straw berry's? asked Edd well its a long story said Ed yah a really long story said Eddy what in the world is that said Edd as he saw Dopey approaching. Edd meet dopey said Ed well where did you find it said Edd it follow us home shockhead said Eddy we found him in the forest he's apatosaurs said Ed oh yes i can see that said Edd can we keep him asked Ed. where said Edd I can train him said Ed oh yah teach him to roll over yah that do it said Eddy. Oh please Edd he wont be any trouble said Ed um Ed you can't make a pet of a wild animal that's wrong to do said Edd he'll be outside said Ed how you going to feed him said Edd oh eat anything said Ed he'll eat everything said Eddy please can we keep him said Ed as he got on his knees. Now Edd the problem of keeping the problem is to how to get rid of him said Eddy yah your right Eddy 5000 pound animal stays right where it wants to even if it's still just a baby well i guess it's up to dopey if he wants to stay or not said Edd you hear that you can stay said Ed as dope lift his back legs up like a horse while Eddy looked mad.

{later in the afternoon}

Eddy was getting the basket ready for when they have to bring up food again. hey Eddy look at this said Ed as he was playing fetch with Dopey but when Ed threw the stick and dopey picked it up dopey ate the stick oh no you weren't supposed to eat it said Ed as Eddy burst out laughing.

{still in afternoon later}

Edd and Eddy watch as Ed hooked the cart to Dopey's back and made dopey move with leaves.

{later in the evening}

hey Ed your dinner cold please come to eat said Edd okay good night dopey said Ed as he climb up the steps and went in the cave.

{Later in at 5:00 am}

the Eds where sleeping until Ed herd dopey so he got up with his sleeping back and went out to keep dopey some company.

later at 7:00 am

dopey was making loud noises shh! dopey said Ed as dopey continue to make loud noises hey what's going on down their said Edd um he was lonely said Ed hay what's with the racket can't a fella get any sleep complain Eddy um I think he's hungry said Ed he's always hungry! yelled Eddy as dopey kept making noise. Rooooooaaaar said grumpy in the distance Ed get up here fast said Edd but Edd said Ed get up here now roar said grumpy as he was coming closer go on dopey hurry go hide said Ed as he watch dopey go to a nearby bush but his tail was sticking out. Ed! said Edd as Ed climb up the steps get in the cave now Eddy the flyswatter said Edd as they got in the cave just as grumpy got of the forest Roar said grumpy as he walked to the cave oh please grumpy don't eat him said Ed soon Grumpy looked in the cave and roared at the eds as they got the flyswatter ready look likes he needs another lesion with manners said Eddy yah like you know manners Eddy said Edd shut up said Eddy then grumpy turn his head saw dopey's tail oh no he see's dopey said Ed hay you dummy where in here! yelled Eddy witch caused grumpy to look back into the cave. That's better come on grumpy open wide said Edd roar said grumpy before the eds jammed the flyswatter down his mouth rooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arrrrrrrrrrrrrr! said grumpy in pain as he walked back into the forest sometimes he just inset to bright said Eddy as they watch grumpy spit out the flyswatter and walked deeper into the forest well i don't think he'll be back for awhile said Edd then they looked at the bush and saw dopey come out he's alright said Ed as he climb down with Eddy and Edd behind him. soon Ed petted dopey's head poor young thing you must have been scared to death said Ed. Ed now you understand why we can't keep dopey around the cave anymore said Edd yah grumpy just can't be trusted said Ed so where you thing the best place for him to go to said Edd the plains where the other apatosaurs are at said Ed yes now lets go said Edd as the eds and dopey walked to the plains.

{later after walking to the plains}

well theirs the herd now said Edd wow look how big they are said Ed yah and that's what dopey going to look like some day cool said Ed soon dopey went to the herd and joined it aw i already miss him said Ed poor Ed said Edd ah don't shockhead lumpy well something else i said Eddy cool a map to the butter toast factories lets go said Ed as he ran up. black screen

**All right that was episode three of it Q/A**


	6. Chapter 6 down stream

owner of Danny antoucie and some land of the lost Sid and Mary kroft.

episode 4 Downstream**  
**

One morning in peach creek near the the creek the eds where making a raft ride. boy this going to be my greatest scam ever said Eddy their the raft's finally complete now all we have to do is test this raft said Edd. soon they pushed the raft in the creek and sailed off down the creek. oh boy this going to be cool said Ed soon they pasted the apatosaurs herd and Ed saw dopey. hi dopey said Ed in witch dopey made a hello noise as the eds past by an drift away from the herd then grumpy came by the creek. hi grumpy said Ed hi grumpy grump! said Edd and Eddy as they started to paddle faster. roar Roooaaar said grumpy as he started to chase them paddle faster Eddy said Edd i'm trying shockhead said Eddy as grumpy came in the creek and tried to use his three claws to rip their raft. Eddy paddle the raft in that cavern said Edd as grumpy almost bit his head off but luckily the eds got in the cavern and luckily it was too small for grumpy to fit trough it.

{later inside the cavern}

It was well pretty inside the cave's to the water that's reflecting off the wall and ceiling suddenly the rafted stared moving faster. um why are we moving so fast said Eddy. look a waterfall hurry get in that ridge said Edd before they jumped off the raft and on the ridge and the raft fell off into the waterfall. well what do we do now? asked Ed will we should find a way back to the forest or opening out of this cave said Edd as the all got up and walked off into the unexplored caverns. As the eds where wandering around the caverns they heard singing and got of the cavern and saw someone digging in the rocks looking for some crystals then he notice the Eds and he suddenly got to his canon and aimed it at them. you three come down here really slowly said the guy then the ed's came down and put their hands in the air. you three have allot of nerve of coming to my cavern said the guy. listen said Edd before he got interrupted by the guy. i know why your here to steal my crystals who are you three said the guy. well i'm Edd and this Eddy and Ed if you don't mind sure will leave said Edd stop right there your not going anywhere now you three start mining for crystals said the guy. why? asked Edd cause I've been mining for crystals for 60 years and i need a break said the guy wait whats your name said Edd i'm Steve now get to work said Steve. no i'm not working said Eddy as he tried to leave only for a cannon ball to almost hit him in the head. okay i'm working said Eddy as he grab a pickax and started mining .

{2 hours later }

the Eddy and Edd where exhausted while Ed was exploring the cavern and he found some bone's one was a hipbone and the other one was a sleek stack skull suddenly a arrow almost hit Ed looked and saw three sleek stack coming towards him with pointing their bows at him and Ed started running with the sleek stack fallowing him.

{with Edd and Eddy}

all right get back to work said Steve fine said Eddy soon Edd and Eddy where mining again. okay Eddy we need a plan to plan to get out of here said Edd like what it's not like Ed's going to run in with sleek stack after him said Eddy then Ed ran in and garbed Edd and Eddy and hid behind the rock and the sleek stack came out and fired their arrows at Steve what the you things again said Steve as he got behind the canon and fired at them but the sleek stack dodged and left to get away from Steve while the commotion was happening the Eds ran out of the caverns and out of the cave witch lead to the cavern's but Steve chased them. you three get back here and finish mining my crystals said Steve as he got closer to them but Eddy grab a rock and chucked it at his head witch got him to fall down. We got to get rid of this guy said Eddy. then looked up and saw grumpy up ahead. i got an idea lead Steve towards grumpy said Edd okay hey Steve your so ugly that you look like something that a lama spit up said Eddy as they ran. why you said Steve as he got up and chased them then the Eds got in front of grumpy. hey grumpy looking for us said Edd roaaaaaar said grumpy and he rushed at them and the eds got out of the way and grumpy saw Steve and headed towards him. get out of my way you stupid big thing said Steve in witch grumpy ate him whole with just one bite and swallowed him. wow that was a nice idea you had their shockhead said Eddy but Eddy that wasn't my plan oh boy where murders said Edd no were not beside's he deserved it come on let's get are raft ride ready said Eddy no i had enough adventure for one day said Edd cue black screen wait said Ed. um Ed what are you doing its the end of the episode said Eddy but i didn't say any stuff this episode so i got to say this gravy said Ed okay now black screen.

**okay that was a short episode mainly cause i wanted it to be a short one. Q/A**


End file.
